ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra's Plan to Save Terra (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Sly Cooper sneaks inside the starship, somehow, and tries to steal a summon charm but was caught by Talwyn and Kiva. Kiva: Sly, what do you think you're doing? Sly: Hey, Kiva! Funny meeting you here. Talwyn: Don't start on that, Cooper. Put that charm back. - Sly puts the charm where he founded it. Sly: What are you two doing here, anyway? Talwyn: This is our headquaters, Sly, and it's going to stay that way. Sly: Oh, I get it. Everyone's seem quiet. What's up? Kiva: Well, Reia went to Scotland to help Terra, because.. Talwyn: Xehanort got to him. Sly: Aw, I'm sorry. Kiva: I know and, with being sad, I just wanna cry myself to sleep. Talwyn: Maybe we should drop you off before I tell Ratchet. Kiva: But what about Reia? Why drop me off? Talwyn: Because this is extremely personal for her, Kiva. She wanted to protect you from harm's way. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Ratchet and Sasha walked by to see the trio. Ratchet: Sly??? Sly: Oh, Ratchet! Maybe I should be leaving.. Talwyn: Don't go anywhere, Cooper! Ratchet, we found where Reia is located. Kiva: She's heading to Scotland. Ratchet: Scotland?? Sasha: She must've had a plan to save Terra. Talwyn: Yeah, but I suggest we drop off Kiva first before we take off. Kiva: *sighs* Yeah.. - A few minutes later, both Talwyn and Kiva teleported to Kiva's house. Talwyn: This is your house, huh? Kiva: Pretty much. Talwyn: Look, I know you want to help. Kiva: Which I do, but I guess you're right. It is personal for her. Talwyn: Tell you what.. Why not do a video message for her? I'll deliver it to her once we're done. Kiva: Okay, sounds great. - Talwyn gets her com-link ready and pressed some buttons to record as Kiva started her message to Reia. Kiva: Hi, Reia. This is Kiva. By the time you see this message, I assume you have saved Terra. Well, I'm proud of you and I'm so very sorry I wasn't here to help you. I thought this is the best way to speak with you. And, no matter what anyone said about you, just remember: You are very important to me, Sister of Light. - Talwyn stopped the recording, smiling at Kiva. Talwyn: Reia would love this. Kiva: Totally. Thanks, Talwyn. - Kiva gave Talwyn a hug before she returns to the starship. Talwyn: I promise, we'll save Terra for you. Kiva: *tears of joy* I know. - Suddenly, Kiva started to yawn. Talwyn: Get some rest. You seriously need it. Kiva: Alright, Talwyn. - Just as Talwyn opened the door, Kiva asked one more question before Talwyn leaves. Kiva: Hey, Talwyn? Talwyn: Yeah? Kiva: How are you guys planning to save my boyfriend? Talwyn: Honestly, Korra's the one who knows about spirits than anyone. We'll find her in Scotland first. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Talwyn exited Kiva's house and teleported back to the starship. Kiva looks at the window and sees the starship above her, quietly say one last thing to them. Kiva: be careful guys and good luck saving my boyfriend for me Category:Scenes